


Using your weapons against you

by daughterofsunandmoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom!Loki, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Rope Bondage, Violence, cruel loki, not really smut, smut?, this is not nice, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofsunandmoon/pseuds/daughterofsunandmoon
Summary: This is before all the films and comics. Loki being like a young predator: Playful and deadly.





	Using your weapons against you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on AO3, so please, comments are very welcome, I'm still trying to figure out, how this works.  
This is a oneshot of Loki just being... Well, like I imagine him, when he was young, but powerful and bored. Enjoy!

Asta was the weaponsmith in the service of the royal family, born of common blood, but the best at her work. Although she never had seen the palace from the inside before, she always had a special fondness towards it. The first moment she laid eyes on this great building, the golden pillars standing above the quarters of her family, she knew, one day she shall reside there. And through hard work and developing a special skill set finally the day came, that King Odin himself summoned her to his forge. Her refined version of his sword finally brought her to the place in Asgard, which she always longed for. 

Thor and Loki came to the weapon chamber. She had summoned them to show them some new inventions she had made.  
"Your majesties. Today I have something special for both of you. Thor, if you'll allow me." she said and placed little grenades in his hand. "These grenades are filled with shrapnel made of special metal, which will conduct the electricity of your lightning. This way you will be able to cover a much bigger area with just one thunderbolt. But," she added while Thor played with one grenade in his hand, smiling, "make sure to throw them as far away as possible, or else you or an ally will get hit by the shrapnel, and believe me, you do not want that."  
He was still smiling as he turned the grenade over and over in his hand. Asta could see how much he wanted to try out his new toy, but it was too dangerous to do that in the city. She was sure, later one would be able to see lightning in the woods.  
"Loki, where does your majesty keeps his daggers on his body?" she asked him while pulling two little flasks out of her pocket. Loki just smirked at her and stayed silent. Obviously, it was a great secret he would not reveal to her.  
"Alright, let me rephrase that: Are you at any time in danger of cutting yourself with them?" Still no answer, just a smirk on his face.  
"Listen. I have an oil for your blades. It is a special poison, which will stun any species you cut with your daggers for about one hour within seconds. I need to know if you are at risk poisoning yourself. I have a little bit of antidote here, half the bottle should do the trick, but I have to know how fast I have to brew more." Finally, his face moved. "This much of antidote should do. I am not planning on poisoning myself."  
"Just few do. This oil should be good for people you need to interrogate, keeping hostage or anything else. I trust you will figure something out." she answered him and handing him the two flasks.  
He grinned at her, like he always did, when she provided him with something really interesting and new. That was the smile Asta had fallen in love with. When his eyes flickered with mischief and one almost saw what was going on in the genius brain of his, that was the moment she knew, the hard work truly had paid off.

After sundown she finally closed the door to the armory. It has been a hard day, but every time she could provide the princes with some new toys of hers, she felt great satisfaction, especially when she had been able to make Loki happy.  
She walked through the hallway when suddenly she noticed a shadow behind her. In the corner of her eye she could see a green flicker, when she turned around. "Hello?" she asked in the seemingly empty hallway and it echoed from the walls. Warily she continued to walk the way to her chamber, always searching in the reflective walls and ceilings for another shadow.  
After she finally arrived and locked her door properly, she let out a sigh. She was tired, her muscles and head weary and the only thing she was able to think about was a hot bath. So she took off her dirty clothes, throwing them towards the window, and aimed straight for the bathroom. She didn't notice the slight movement in the shadows of her bedroom and a slight green sheen.  
After she filled the bathtub with enough water, she concentrated. Maybe she hadn't been passed on the full magic potential from her father, but it had been enough for managing a little elemental magic, which helped with her craftsmanship a great deal. She put both hands of hers in the lukewarm water and let the energy of fire flow through her. Soon the water around her palms started to boil, form bubbles which rose to the surface and produced steam. Just after a couple seconds she stopped heating the water, twirled her hands around in the tub to spread the warmth evenly and finally stepped inside it. It was so relaxing, feeling the heat on her skin, soothing the muscles, the slight steam tickling the hairs in her nose. One hand above the water, she started to let her fingers dance, and the water formed into little spirals and columns, following the movement of her hand. She loved this sight, just playing around with the elements, no great purpose in it, just beauty.  
After a final scrub with the sponge, she got out of the bathtub and rubbed the water away with the towel. Completely naked, with moist hair, she walked out of the bathroom and let herself fall into the bed. She closed her eyes, listening to the wind outside the window, as it swooshed though the leaves of the trees. But there was another sound, like... Breathing? Very silent, but definitely there. In one movement, she stood up, jumped to her clothes, slit her daggers out of the hidden shafts and again listening with closed eyes, her whole body tensed, ready to defend herself, or strike, if needed. There, to her right. She stretched out her arm into the darkness, got a hold of some fabric and pulled it out into the light.  
"My my, aren't you a smart little one? One should not make the mistake to underestimate you." Loki said with a calm voice, while lying on the floor with raised hands and a grin on his face. She immediately stepped back, stood upright and let the daggers fall. Just then she realized she was completely nude and turned around, with her hands covering the private parts of her body. "Your majesty!" she gasped, her face blushed and her heart being at the edge of jumping out of the chest. Asta could hear the rustling of his clothes as he stood up.  
"Well, what do we have here? Treason? Attacking a member of the royal family? Tell me, sweetheart, what punishment is there for that?" he mumbled as he stepped closer. "Prison, for a lifetime." she said, her voice shaking. "Indeed, but what would we do without you very able hands in the smithery. So I will execute a punishment I see fit" he murmured in her ear, a bent finger of his stroking down her spine, causing goosebumps on her skin. "Arms to your sides. Turn around. Let me see that body of yours." he said with a commanding tone. She turned around with weak knees, breath trembling, with her lids shamefully covering her eyes. With one finger under her chin, he pulled her head up so her eyes met his. They glimmered in emerald green and were full of mischief and ideas. "You... You knew. You had this all planned!" she said, realizing she stepped into his trap. He WANTED to punish her. He WANTED her to attack him so he had a reason to do it and she knew, he now had the right to do so. He grinned even wider as her eyes widened with realization and a touch of fear. Her fighter nature disappeared completely and was replaced with the urge to run, to flee. She had heard of the skills of the prince, how he was able to make anybody do anything for him, if they spent enough time with him, and she was sure, he didn't always convince them the nice way. She channeled the power of the winds as quickly as possible and used them to throw Loki on his back again. She already attacked him once, so one attack more couldn't have made this much worse, right? Then she ran. Asta grabbed a robe from the top of her dresser she ran by and almost reached the door, when suddenly she was immobilized. The soft crackle of magic was in the air, she could smell it. Her heart almost stopped, as Loki stepped into her field of view. "Ts ts ts. You just made this way much worse." He was furious, she could see and hear that. With a firm grip, he took her wrists, bent her arms behind her back and secured them with a rope. After that, he bound her ankles the same way, while she still was unable to move. He gagged her with a scarf, removed the immobilization, lifted her on to his arms and carried her to the bed. "Now, what do I do with you. Tell me, how does it feel, laying there naked, bound and gagged and at my mercy?" he said, while caressing her thigh with a finger. She moaned against the scarf, it has been a while since somebody touched her that way. "Tell me, little one, what does one fierce woman like yourself fear the most?" he asked while placing one hand on her forehead. Suddenly she saw her family, crying, burning, whole Asgard on fire. Herself slowly going blind, and then, there were just feelings, of fear, terror and absolute helplessness, blades cutting through her chest and ripping her heart out. Her scream still echoed after she opened her eyes. She couldn't see properly through the tears, yet she saw a terrifying grin on Loki's face. "Why?" she sobbed into the scarf. "Because I wanted to know." he spoke softly, which was even more frightening than his look at her. "So, you fear losing everything dear to you. That is pretty common, nothing special. But after this blindness, that was something completely different and new. Where does this fear come from?" he asked her with a devilish smile on his face, while drawing circles with his fingers on her stomach. This just made her even more aware of her nudity, but the natural movement of covering herself was prevented by the ropes around her arms. She pulled a little harder, but Loki was just too good in knotting bonds. "You don't want to talk? Fine. So, let's move on to your punishment." he said, while drawing his dagger seemingly out of nowhere. She noticed the slight purple shimmer on the blade, which indicated he had used her oil on it. "Well, let's try out this new invention of yours, shall we?" She wanted to protest, yell at him, beg him not to do it. But it was too late, he already slit a little cut into her shoulder and she immediately felt the effect of the poison, her eyelids slowly lowering and the world darkening. She just managed to whisper “Why?”, before she was gone. 

Her arms and legs hurt, that was the first thing Asta noticed as she was slowly waking up. Her wrists and ankles were stretched out, she was standing in an unknown room, fixed by ropes, being naked and completely vulnerable. Slowly the memories came back, making her heart race and sweat break out. She pulled on her bonds, moaning in desperation. After about a minute of unsuccessful pulling she let out a frustrated yell. “So, you are finally awake? This poison really didn’t disappoint.” Loki said to her with a big smile on his face.  
“Why? Why are you doing this to me?” she asked him with tears in her eyes. “Because I want to break you, find the real you. You always seem so strong-willed, independent, yet deep down I know, you are just a little, frightened girl. And I want to find this part of you. Besides, it is fun.” he growled with a smirk, while stepping closer to her.  
“Where should I get started? Maybe a little knife play? Whipping? Tickling torture? Should I make you cum over and over or should I deny you your orgasm for hours, until you are a whimpering and sobbing mess, and the only thought in your mind will be your release? And when I grant it to you, you will thank me for my benevolence.”. She shuddered at his words, realizing her vulnerability towards him. “Oh, my dear pet, we are going to have so much fun.” he spoke while he paced towards her and let out a bloodfreezing chuckle.


End file.
